


Fear the Thief that Steals more than Things

by Reylo_of_light



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And a prick, Ben falls hard, Coruscant, Crime, Criminal Rey, Daddy Kink, Dark Rey, Drugs, F/M, Father son smugglers, Gangs, Lemons, Modern AU, NSFW, Poe is a slut, Rating May Change, Rey is not a nice person, Rey not so much, Sex, Smuggler Ben Solo, Smut, Theft, definitely going to have bad language, if i can get the nerve to write smut, slow burn but not, whatever we're calling nsfw these days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo_of_light/pseuds/Reylo_of_light
Summary: Coruscant is a shady kind of city. Everyone has their fingers in something. Rey is a criminal. She's a bad girl and isn't very nice. But she's great at theft and manipulation. Ben is a smuggler. He's charming and witty but sweet underneath. What will happen if these two meet?It's time for them both to learn, the most adept and dangerous thieves steal a lot more than just mere things.





	1. Chapter 1 - A Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people. Trying to write a new fic. This one I have planned out start to finish thanks to my loving boyfriend who helped me come up with it. So Hopefully I can write it up without much struggle. Not sure how long it'll be yet but I hope you'll be with me for the ride!

**_ The thief you must fear most is not the one who steals mere things – Ann-marie Macdonald _ **

**Chapter one – A Pretty Face**

Coruscant was the kind of town that on the surface, looked beautiful. Towering apartment blocks, expensive cars and wealthy people. But underneath those towering blocks, was the seedy underbelly.

Coruscant was the kind of town where everyone had their fingers in something. No one was good and innocent. And some were almost the devil incarnate.

There were gangs, corrupt police officers, thieves and smugglers. Everyone was a criminal. Everyone had skeletons in their closet.

Coruscant was not a nice city.

And Rey, Rey was not a nice person.

Rey had done it all. If it was illegal, she’d probably dabbled in it.

She’d come to Coruscant when she was barely six and she was thrown straight into the fray. She’d started it stealing car parts from junk yards. Then she’d been taught to fix them up a little. Then to sell. And not just cars. Drugs too. And then she’d learned to buy. Never for herself, always for her guardian and his gang.

_A pretty face and a pair of tits and all sorts of doors open._

That’s what her guardian had told her.

He was right.

Rey had quickly advanced. She was an expert thief. She could negotiate. She could manipulate. At nineteen, she’d largely slithered out from under the control of her guardian and his gang. She worked mostly for herself now.

“So, what are you doing tonight?”

Finn Trooper, her roommate asked her as Rey went through her drawers, grabbing items of underwear to wear.

“There’s a big gala on at the City Hall. Lots of rich old men desperate for a little attention.” Rey shimmied into a pair of black sheer panties and cinched herself into a stick on bra, pulling in the drawstrings to make her minimal cleavage look more enticing.

“Oh so you’re thieving tonight.”

Rey flashed Finn one of her more dangerous smiles.

She tugged on a slinky fishtail skirt that dropped past her ankles and hugged her hips and round ass, smoothing out any imperfections.

“Baby’s gotta make a living.”

She chuckled as she took a sleek black corset from Karen Millen from her wardrobe and zipped up the back.

“Just be careful. I want stuff I can fence fast.”

Finn was her roommate and as close to a friend as Rey had, but he was also a Fence for her. Whatever goodies she stole, he fenced. She’d found him a couple years ago and decided the seemingly sweet guy could be useful to her.

Rey completed her look with smoky dark eyes, hair straight and slicked back and a black choker with a silver ring in the centre.

“There, how do I look?”

“Smoking hot as usual.”

“Oh Finny, you flatter me. You know I can switch it up like that.”

She snapped black fake fingernails for emphasis.

“I’m ready to kill Finny boy. Don’t wait up for me.”

She blew him a kiss and stalked out in black heels, ready to find herself her next victim.

 

*****

 

Ben Solo tugged at his tie, groaning as he looked around.

“Relax kid, nothing to worry about.” Came Han Solo’s voice as he held out a whisky glass to his son.

“I’m not worried. I just hate these things.” He took the glass and took a swig of the amber liquid, letting the burn soothe him. “You should be worried though.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because Mom is going to kill you when she realises we’re here.”

Han waved him off with a hand and blew a raspberry. Ben grinned.

His father and mother might love each other… but they didn’t get on. His mother did her best to be a respectable senator and avoid the seedier side of things. She had tried to be a good citizen.

Her husband though… well… Han was a smuggler. He always would be. Not something Leia could be seen with. So when he hadn’t stopped smuggling even after they married, the marriage hadn’t lasted.

“She loves me. No matter how much she might insist she don’t.”

It was true. His parents had a weird on and off thing. Ben preferred not to think about it too much.

“What the hell are you two doing here?”

“Ah my beautiful wife. Why Princess, we were invited!” Han exclaimed with his usual cocky grin.

“You were not!”

“I’m your husband, I’m invited by default! And that goes for Benny too since he is your son.”

Ben tipped his glass to his mother, grinning at his father.

The thing Leia would forever be maddest at Han for, was dragging their only son into the same life-style. She had tried to get Ben to go away to college, to follow her footsteps and strive to be a good and respectable person, Ben was far too much his father’s son though.

He’d been running off, or more accurately, smuggled off, with Han for years. At sixteen he went on his first proper run with his dad. By eighteen, Ben was ready to strike out alone.

Solos were smugglers. That was just the way it was.

Leia made a noise of annoyance and stormed away, muttering and cursing under her breath.

“Love you Princess!” Han called after her before clinking his glass with Ben’s.

Ben scanned the room. Everyone here was filthy rich or important in society. But they all had their fingers in something. And when smuggling was your trade, you were a useful ally for many of them. This was a good place to make deals. It was all business.

“Right then kid, time to get to work. Remember trust no one. Especially a pretty woman. They’re always the most dangerous creature in the room.” Han warned.

Ben just grinned.

“Even Mom?”

“Especially your mother.” Han insisted, a finger raised to point at Ben and emphasise his point.

“Sure, Dad. I’ll be fine. Been in this game long enough. No one had duped me yet. Especially some pretty hot thing.”

“Give it time, kid. There’s always a woman that steals your heart in the end.”

Ben shook his head laughing as his father went off and scanned the room again, taking stock of who was in attendance when his eyes landed on a very pretty hot thing clad in black.

“Oh hello…”

 

*****

 

Rey hadn’t had trouble getting in. She never did. A little show of her cleavage, a smile and a few chosen flirty words, no one batted an eye. Now the fun part came. Picking her victim. Or victims. Everyone here was a target.

She downed a glass of champagne and stalked confidently through the crowds, eyeing up potential targets. Spotting a possible victim, Rey sauntered towards them, paying little attention to the brick wall of a man she passed. At least, until he stuck his arm out and grabbed her by the waist.

“Well hello gorgeous.”

Rey flashed him a smile, analysing him as she dragged her eyes over his body. Tall, broad, muscular. Unconventionally handsome with dark eyes and dark hair. And rich. The suit was clearly tailor made, a flash of red on his soles told her they were Louboutins, the watch on his wrist – expensive.

Rey gave him another smile, draping an arm over his shoulder.

“Hello yourself good looking.”

She flirted casually dragging her fingers over his form.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing all alone?”

“Could ask you the same thing.”

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“It’s an open bar… maybe I’ll buy you one darling.” She winked at him, a hand sliding down his side towards his pocket. He moved her wrist back up.

“Up here sweetheart.” He taunted, flashing her a flirty smile of his own. He was a clever one then. But Rey was better.

His hand slipped down over the smooth curve of her ass. Rey moved his hand.

“Up here. Sweetheart.”

She grinned, kissed his cheek and swept away before he could stop her, her hand dragging down his wrist as she went.

Prize one obtained.

“Hmmm Rolex. Not too shabby.” She mumbled grinning as she slid the watch into her purse and continuing on her way.

 

After acquiring a few more prizes from a few flirtations, Rey was feeling pretty smug. This promised to be a good night with a good haul. Then the bane of her life found her and grabbed by the waist.

“Well if it isn’t my favourite naughty little lady.” He pulled her into him and Rey rolled her eyes.

“Officer Dameron. What a displeasure.”

Poe Dameron was a police officer in Coruscant. The kind who’s palms could be greased for the right price. He would turn the other way when it suited him. He was forever dragging Rey up for various crimes, not that he could prove any of them. But that was not the problem. No, the problem was that Poe Dameron had an infatuation with Rey.

“Oh darling, you love me really.”

“I beg to differ.”

“What trouble are you getting into tonight then my little minx? We both know you wouldn’t get in here without flirting your way in. You’re here and up to no good I would wager.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Oh very sure, darlin’. Now of course, if you wanted to get up to no good with me someplace else, I might ignore that fact.”

And there it was. Every time.

“Tempting offer Dameron… But I have a better offer from the charming gentleman I’m here with. Now I really must go find him.”

She pushed him back and slipped away leaving him looking dumbstruck, but she knew he would come looking for her in a moment. At least she hadn’t left empty handed. Another watch, and the cash from his wallet. She swept across the dance floor, spotting her chosen target and grinned.

She draped an arm over his tall shoulder from behind and swung herself around on his body until she was facing him.

“Hello again, handsome.”

“Couldn’t resist me, huh?”

She rolled her eyes.

“Don’t get cocky darling. I need a dashing gentleman to dance with.”

“Is that so, doll? And why is that? Just an excuse to get close?” He asked, pulling her tighter to him by the waist.

“Because you are definitely a better choice than being pursued by one officer Dameron.”

“Can’t argue with that.” The man agreed. “Glad to be of assistance to such a lovely lady…”

He was cut off as she suddenly pressed her lips to his.

“Just go with it.” She breathed before their lips smashed back together.

It was meant to be an escape, but Rey was losing herself in the kiss. Not enough to lose focus though of course. But he was one hell of a kisser. Plump full lips, a spike of whisky on his tongue as he pushed it into her mouth. His arms were strong, holding her securely in place and he was solid. She ran her hands up his sides, over his front and over his shoulders, behind his neck.

Rey glanced over his shoulder. Dameron had vanished. Rey smiled and pushed the brickhouse back.

“Well handsome, it’s been a real pleasure, but I’ve got to disappear.”

“Wait… You got a number or something doll? I’d like to take you for a real dinner and some drinks.”

“You got a phone?” Rey asked, a raised eyebrow and coy smile on her face as he handed it over eagerly. She typed into the phone, handing it back to him before she slipped away, unnoticed.

 

Ben looked down at his phone, pleased with himself getting that sexy little things’ number.

_Nice try gorgeous_

He cursed loudly.

 

*****

 

Rey was still laughing to herself as she went out into the dark street, swinging a trophy in her hand.

A black ring embedded with red hung from a cord. Probably worth a pretty penny… but this one she was keeping. Sometimes Rey liked to take little trophies from jobs. And tonight, the ring that had been hanging around her brickhouse’s neck was her trophy.

“Too easy. Now… what do you drive handsome?”

She asked, holding up the car keys she had pilfered from his pocket and heading into the parking lot.

The flash when she pressed the button told her the location of the vehicle, with a smirk she sauntered over to it, running a hand along the matte black sides.

“Audi R8… very nice. I’m going to enjoy this.”

Rey threw her bag onto the passenger seat and shot off into the dark to take a very long drive back to her part of town.

 

*****

 

“Ready to go kid?”

“Yeah I think so.”

Ben was still grumbling, annoyed that the mystery minx who put her tongue in his mouth had slipped away from him.

“Good, let’s head off then.”

Ben reached into his pocket for his car keys as they strode out and then cursed loudly.

“Son of Bitch!”

“What?”

“Some little minx stole my car keys!”

Han just roared with laughter.

“What did I tell you kid?! Never trust a pretty woman!”

“I’ll find her…”

“No you won’t. Women can change their faces. Tomorrow she’ll look like a new woman. Take the lesson, she duped you. Don’t let it happen again.”

Still laughing, Han started to walk away.

“Where are you going?”

“To find your mother. My ride lost his ride, so I’ll stay with her.”

“You think she’ll let you.”

“She can’t resist me, kid.”

Han waved him off, still laughing all the way. Ben couldn’t help but wonder, how did it all work? His father drove his Mom nuts but she’d still take him back. He just lost his prized R8 to a little minx. No honour among thieves he supposed. He’d just have to be smarter next time.

It wasn’t until Ben eventually got home and undressed that he realised she’d stolen more than his car, his watch was gone, and worse, his grandfather’s ring.

“Goddamn it!”

All gone, because Ben had fallen prey to a pair of pretty eyes.

 

*****

 

“Finny, darling I’m home!” Rey called out loudly, throwing her heels to the floor and marching into her bedroom.

Finn soon appeared in the doorway.

“You’re back early. It’s not two am yet.”

“No, barely midnight so Cinderella had to run.”

“Good night.”

“Absolutely! Have a look.” She threw him her purse, pulling her skirt down, letting it pool at her legs and stepping out of it. Finn began to look through her winnings for the night.

“Good haul tonight.”

“Oh it was. I had plenty of fun. Got myself a little trophy. Check this out.”

She threw Finn her prize to investigate.

“Rey… who did you get this from?”

“Some sexy brickhouse I made out with on the dancefloor.” Rey said casually, removing her jewellery and brushing out her hair, sitting at her vanity to remove her make up in panties and corset. “Why?”

“This ring… It belonged to Anakin Skywalker.”

“Vader?”

“The one and the same. You just stole from the Organa-Solos.”

Rey couldn’t tell if he was awed or horrified. She didn’t care.

“Stole from more than one of them. There’s a ring from Leia in there too.”

“Rey, that’s a big family to steal from.”

“Yeah… and everyone knows Han Solo is a smuggler. He’s as bad as the rest of us. They should expect it by now.”

“You stole this from…”

“Must be the son. Too young to be Han Solo. Very handsome. Excellent kisser.”

Finn slapped a palm to his face.

“Ben Solo.”

“Nice car too.”

“Oh no Rey…”

“Audi R8. Custom paint job, matte black. Very nice.”

“You stole his car too?”

“Yup. It’s off the highway now. Don’t worry, I covered my tracks.”

“You really need to lay low for a while.”

“Oh Finny…” Rey stood, face clean and looked at him. “Where would be the fun it that?”


	2. Chapter two - Suck On This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey encounters Ben again but does he recognise her?  
> Rey has a job. And we see that cocky charming side of Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm updating now because I'm excited but don't expect updates to always be this regular! I'll try do them as often as I can, especially since I know where I'm going with this story.  
> We also get the E rating in this chapter. I haven't really written much smut before so I hope it's ok. If you would rather skip it, then stop reading at 'she bit into her cherry red lip' and pick it up again at the asterisks ' *****' .

**Chapter two – Suck on this**

Rey didn’t ‘lay low’. She never had. Never would. It wasn’t her nature. But she’d play nice today. Nothing too major.

She donned a warm yellow crop top with a halter neck that showed too much skin, paired it with a tiny pair of khaki shorts and black heels. It was unconventional, but Rey didn’t care. With her hair up in a high pony tail, Rey strutted down the street near the University campus to get herself an iced fruity Frappuccino.

She would casually bump into strangers and pick pockets on her way. It was her life. Easy peasy. She slipped into the queue in the coffee shop and placed her order for a mango Frappuccino. It was a hot summer’s day and Rey was in a good mood after last night. Slurping the thick iced liquid up through the straw, Rey sauntered out with a smile on her face.

 

Ben was frustrated after last night and was waiting for a coffee, a strong coffee, black. Anything to distract him from the humiliation of being thieved by some sexy thing in black.

A welcome distraction came in the form of a passing little lady in a yellow crop top.

Oh she was delicious. All long golden legs, toned tummy on show, soft abs on show. Just a hint of the curve of her breast at the edge of her top. Ben scanned her figure, all the way up to her high pony tail and her pretty face. And oh boy was she pretty.

Ben hardly even waited for his coffee before he rushed out the door to chase down that little summer delight.

She walked fast and confident even in those heels. But Ben caught her easily.

She turned around and looked at him a little surprised before she took the straw in her mouth, smiling coyly at him with pretty pink lips.

“Something the matter mister?”

She asked, innocent and yet anything but.

“No, nothing at all. Just couldn’t let a little ray of sunshine like you pass me by without saying something.”

She raised a neat eyebrow at him, flashed him a smile again and then slurped at her drink.

“Well then, hey there.”

“Hey. So, you got plans today doll?”

She seemed to consider him for a moment before shaking her head.

“Nah… Just chilling out. Taking a stroll in the sun. What about you good looking?” She asked him, swirling her tongue around her straw. Goddamn she was a sexy little thing. Didn’t look that old. Might even be a student at the university.

“Well, I’ve got a job to do later on, but for now I’m free to show a little lady a good time.”

“Is that so?”

“Mmm… indeed.”

“Hmmm… I guess I could spare a little time for a charming gentleman.” She commented, finishing her drink, trailing a finger up his fitted t-shirt. “Wanna buy a girl a drink?”

“You just had one.” He teased her, gesturing to the now empty container.

“I could go for another… something a little stronger. Unless it’s too early for you?” She batted her eyelashes at him and Ben flashed her his most charming smile and held out his arm.

“It’s five o’clock somewhere right, doll?”

She grasped his bicep in small hands, after dropping her empty drink in the trash.

“It sure is handsome. It sure is.”

 

*****

 

Ben laughed as they left the local university bar two hours later. She was quite something and she held her liquor bloody well. Ben’s kind of woman. He had a smuggling job later, but there was still time to take this lady back to his place and have some more fun.

“Well… this has been fun.” She giggled, holding his bicep again. She was just giggly. Not so drunk that Ben needed to worry about taking advantage.

“It has been. You hold your drink well doll.”

“Tougher than I look.” She teased, flexing her own bicep to demonstrate.

“So… You want to carry this on back at my place sweetheart?”

“Oh… you make such a tempting offer sir!” She giggled, pulling a lollipop from her bag and unwrapping it. “But I’m gonna have to decline.” She told him, popping it in her mouth.

Ben was a little taken aback. He usually did pretty well with the ladies. He didn’t strike out. Last night was the exception of course. And they had been having fun, flirting back and forth.

“Oh, thought you weren’t busy?”

She flashed him a wicked grin, lollipop stick between her teeth as she drank in his expression. She clearly realised he was a little surprised.

“I’m not. Doesn’t mean I’mma go back and sleep with you. Sorry handsome. Not my style.”

She slapped his chest and turned to walk away.

“Wait, can’t I have your number or something?”

“Hmmm nah. But thanks for the drinks. It’s been a real slice.” She saluted a hand from her forehead and strutted off, ass swaying into the throngs, leaving Ben dumbfounded and left feeling like an idiot by a woman for the second day in a row.

 

*****

 

Rey couldn’t help but laugh loudly as she sauntered away from Ben Solo for a second time. He’d looked so shocked when she rejected his offer. She almost felt bad. He was certainly attractive, maybe if things were different, she’d have gone home with him. She was definitely curious to know what he could do with those big hands, those plush lips.

But not in this situation. It was so funny that he had not recognised her. But Rey was very adept at being able to change her appearance and disappear. Poor Ben Solo was clearly desperate for some company in his bed. He’d tried with her twice, unknowingly, granted.

Rey excelled at manipulating men. It’s like Plutt taught her, a pretty face, an ass and a pair of tits can get a lot in this town. The only female in his crew had made her invaluable. Rey had learned every trick and now she worked for herself… except on the odd occasion.

Ben Solo was no different to any other man. She’d played him. But she had definitely played others worse. He should be glad he got off lightly. At least she hadn’t sold his car for scraps or burned it. All it would need was a tow and a tank of fuel. Rey still had a grin on her face at the thought. It had been a rush driving that sleek beast. Made her feel powerful.

Sucking her lollipop, Rey strode home, ignoring the whistles and cat calls as she passed. Somehow, she couldn’t help but wonder if she would bump into Ben Solo again.

 

*****

 

“What’ve you got for me, Finny?” Rey asked, a week later, combing through her hair at her vanity after a morning shower.

“Request. For a vehicle.”

Rey looked at him in the mirror and cocked a brow.

“The guy wants a sports car. Convertible. Your buddy can fix the colour and make sure it can’t be traced, but I need you first.”

“Because I am the best in the business.”

“Yes…” Finn grumbled. Poor Finn. He was too nice for this town. Rey was never sure how he did his job. Far too sweet.

“I can do it. But cars ain’t as easy to steal. I hope your guy is willing to pay a pretty sum.”

“Yeah, the figure is good. Don’t worry.”

“Alright fine. Looks like I need to find a car.”

Rey sat thoughtfully for a moment as a pretty Asian girl walked into the room calling for Finn.

“Oh, hey Rey.”

“Hello there Rose. Hey, know of any car events going on at the moment?” Rey asked, beginning to apply make-up.

Rose flipped out a tablet that can only be described as a Frankenstein tablet. Rose was Finn’s girlfriends and an expert hacker and had built her own device, she was a very useful ally. Especially since Rey only ever used burner phones that she trashed every day and stayed away from the internet.

“There’s one of those illegal races tonight. Down in the south of the town. Murphy street. That abandoned stretch of road.” Rose informed her.

Rey flashed them both a grin.

“Well, it looks like I’m going to the races.”

 

*****

 

Down town on the South side of Coruscant, things were even rougher. It was largely abandoned. A ghost town within the city. That made it a popular place for illicit activities to take place. Including street races. Most months such events took place. Dozens would gather with their cars, ready to race and bet.

Some just bet money on races. But the racers themselves, they had little pink slips, betting their cars. Winner would take the loser’s car at the end of the night.

It was not Rey’s first time attending. But this time she was going all in.

Black strappy heels on her feet, high waisted booty shorts and a black hooded body suit with a zipper all the way down the front and very open sides. Rey wore the hood up, straight hair on her shoulders, smoky eyes and bright red lips. She walked in like she owned the place, sticking a chocolate lollipop in her mouth.

Spotting a cluster of young lads who must be racers, Rey made her way over. Flirting was a good way to get what you needed. Rey had learned though, guys didn’t like it when a girl knew more about cars than they did. So Rey would just have to play dumb.

“Hey boys!” She said, keeping her voice sultry but excited. “You guys racing tonight?”

“Sure are baby. You here to watch?”

“Uh huh.” She twirled the lollipop in her mouth, grinning with her pearly whites on show. “I like cars.”

“Well you’re in the right place for cars sugar.”

“You need a starter girl? Because I’m game.”

“Yeah baby, you can…”

“No she can’t. She can’t just…”

Rey dropped the red flag she’d bought it to use, bending over to pick it up, being careful to be a sexy and slutty as she could as she rose, giving the boy a good view of her ass in her tight shorts.

“… Yeah ok she can.”

Rey flashed them her best smile, removing the lollipop with an audible pop.

“So what do you guys drive?”

They all, of course, rushed to tell her exactly what they drove, how fast it was and how good they were. Rey could see potential, but she needed more information. Time to play dumb.

“But like, are any of those convertibles?”

“Yeah mine, and that guy over there has one.”

“Are you guys gonna win?”

Again, they all clamoured to tell her they were of course, going to win. Rey let them feed their egos. It mattered not to her. After a few more minutes, Rey headed out to the street to start the first race. She loved the thrill of it all, the roar of the engines and the rush of wind as they sped off.

Now to figure out her play.

After the first few races, Rey headed in to check the details of vehicles up for grabs. And to get the dish on who was expected to win.

That was how Rey bumped into him. Yet again.

A grin spread across her face as she was told he was the favourite to win, the best street racer in the city. Maybe she could have some fun with this.

 

Ben was sat on the beat up sofa where they all gathered for the races. Legs spread and a water bottle in his hand. The night was comfortably warm and he’d shed his leather jacket. Racing was fun. Helped him blow off steam and it was always good to practice a fast get away.

He was relaxed, having won every race so far, when the starter girl suddenly appeared before him.

“Hey. They tell me you’re the best racer in the contest.” She said sweetly, a lollipop between her teeth as she twirled it innocently. Ben looked her up and down. He’d been down on his luck with the ladies lately. Maybe tonight? She was certainly a sexy thing. Those tight little shorts, those heels making her ass look like a goddamn peach he wanted to sink his teeth into. And that top with the zipper. She already had it pulled down enough to show a little cleavage and Ben badly wanted to tug it all the way down.

“Best in the city babydoll.” He informed her confidently.

“Really? So you’re gonna win?”

“Of course babydoll. You gonna be there to see me win?”

“Oh yeah. I’m here all night. You’ll get to keep the loser’s car though right? That’s how it works?”

“That’s right baby. Not that I’m interested in any of the junk here tonight. Didn’t bring my best car.”

“You got lots of cars then?”

“Loads back home.”

“Well, if you win… maybe you could take me back and show me… and I could give you a special prize.” She wrapped her tongue around the lollipop and then sucked on it hard for emphasis.

Ben grinned, feeling his cock stir to life in his tight jeans at her suggestion. He would not strike out tonight.

“Sounds good to me babydoll.”

“Great. Then I’ll see you when you win big boy.”

She winked at him and sauntered away with that delicious ass swaying temptingly. Oh, yes, Ben would definitely win tonight.

 

*****

 

He couldn’t help being cocky and smug as he climbed out of his car at the end of the final race. He’d won it easily, even taking a couple of risks just to show off, drifting where he didn’t need too, skidding over the finish line.

There was the little starter girl, jumping excitedly, waving the flag to declare the winner of the race. Oh she was delicious, he was going to enjoy tasting her tonight.

He turned smugly to face the loser, shaking his hand and taking the keys to claim his winnings, then he turned to claim his prize.

“Can you drive babydoll?” He asked casually, picking up his leather jacket from the bench and downing a bottle of water. She looked surprised but nodded eagerly.

He threw the keys to his won car to her.

“I don’t want to call a tow for it. Drive it back for me.”

She caught the keys, still surprised but she gave an excited little squeal, rushing to the vehicle. It was just some boring convertible. A Mercedes-Benz. Nothing of interest or value to Ben. But his little starter girl was very excited to drive it. She climbed in and he leaned in the doorway to talk to her.

“Just follow me darlin’. Then just leave her parked outside and I’ll show you my collection.”

“And I’ll give you your prize.” She promised him with a dazzling smile. Ben flashed her one back.

“That’s right doll.”

He closed her car door and returned to his own vehicle and led the way back to his place.

He was going to enjoy this.

 

The convertible was exactly what she needed. She could have driven straight to the drop point, but he’d notice. And besides… Rey had run into Ben Solo three times now. This time, she was going to have her fun.

He’d bought into the act easily enough. It should be easy. Rey wouldn’t even knock him out before things got started. She was curious to know exactly what lay underneath those tight t-shirts and jeans. And what he could do with it, and those sinful lips.

She followed him back to his place. A modern town house, sleek dark and sophisticated. Plenty of garage space she noticed. Worth scouting out this place for future hits. It was clear Ben Solo didn’t struggle for money. Rey grinned as they pulled up. Oh yes, she was ready for this.

 

Ben leaned up against his wall as she pulled up outside. He watched as she opened the door and swung long legs out of the vehicle and exited gracefully. Very nice indeed.

“Welcome to my humble abode babydoll.”

“Nice digs. Can’t wait to see inside. Especially the bedroom.” She told him flirtatiously with a teasing smile that promised plenty of delights.

“Oh don’t worry, baby. You’ll see it soon enough.”

He led her inside, debating whether to show her his car collection as she had suggested, but she made her way straight upstairs.

“The bedroom is up here right?” She asked him, confident and bold. Oh he liked her. He grinned broadly and ran up the steps after her, taking them two at a time.

He picked her up, causing her to squeak, carrying her to his bedroom and throwing her onto the bed. Kriff she looked so enticing like that.

She bit into her cherry red lip and looked at him hungrily.

“Well how would you like your prize?” She asked him and damn if that didn’t do things to him. His cock was getting painfully hard inside his jeans. He considered telling her to drop to her knees and take him into her pretty little mouth. But he was keen to get inside her. He unzipped his pants and her eyes followed his every move.

“Bend over the bed.”

He ordered her and she scurried quickly off the bed, planting her feet on the floor, bending over his kingsize mattress and presenting her tight little ass to him. Yes this would do nicely… for starters.

His hands ran over the peachy round shape, spanking a cheek hard, enjoying the gasp she elicited when he did so. Slowly he manouvered his hand round to her front, feeling her wetness under his fingers through her shorts before he unbuttoned them and tugged them down harshly.

Her tempting little top with that teasing zipper was a body suit and he tore it apart to give himself access, she had forgone panties and it made his cock throb. He pulled down her hood and fisted a hand in her hair, making her groan.

“Already so wet for me, babydoll.” He purred, stroking her with his other hand. She whimpered so prettily. “Is this all for me?”

“Yes…” She gasped. Ben pulled his erection free of his pants, oh he was so hard.

He smacked her ass again and she yelped.

“You’ll call me master tonight babydoll. Or daddy if you prefer.”

“Yes master.” She moaned as his fingers stroked her folds again, coating in her slick.

“Good girl.”

He moved his hand to coat his cock in her slick before rubbing it between her legs.

“Is this what you want babydoll? You want my cock?”

“Yes master. You were so good in the race. Want to give you what you want.”

“And you’re going to baby. Don’t worry about that.”

Ben couldn’t wait any more. It had been too long and damn if this little hot thing hadn’t got him excited. He lined his cock up and pushed inside of her. He found her tight. Very tight.

“Baby doll… have you done this before?”

“Sorta master.” She admitted.

“Sort of?”

“Well I don’t have much experience… Only one guy and he didn’t really get it in very far…”

Ben’s cocked throbbed and twitched excitedly. She was barely touched. The only guy she’d had, had barely even counted. Part of him felt guilty, surely her first proper time should be different to this? The romantic, nice guy in him thinking he should at least face her.

“Master, please don’t stop…”

Primal brain won out, he’d make it good for her anyway. He’d take her again after this and face her.

“Don’t worry baby doll… I won’t. And I’ll make sure it’s a good experience for you. You’ll remember this fuck.”

He pushed deeper inside her, hissing at how tight she was, and as much as he wanted to be rough and fuck her brains out, he listened to make sure he didn’t hurt her, that she was ok. Ben was still a good guy.

She moaned a delicious moan as he bottomed out inside her and he took this as a sign that he was good to move. Tough little thing that she was, she adjusted quickly and he was soon thrusting hard into her as she panted and moaned into his bed. His free hand drifted from her waist round to toy with her clit. The noise she made when he touched her there was incredible and he kept going, encouraged by her enthusiasm.

“Oh master! Yes! Like that!” She exclaimed loudly. She was so tight that he wasn’t sure he’d know if she was cumming. But when she screamed suddenly, he knew. She got unbelievably tighter around him, milking him of his own orgasm and he groaned in surprise as he came hard.

That had been quite something. And to his own surprise, and delight, Ben was still half hard and it didn’t take much encouragement for his cock to be fully erect again.

His baby doll was on her back now, panting as she came down from her high, eyes wide and mouth agape as she looked at him, already ready to go again.

He grinned hungrily at her.

“Spread your legs, sweetheart. We’re not done yet.”

 

*****

 

Rey stood on shaky legs as Ben slumbered in the bed beside her. That had been… well… incredible. She hadn’t lied when she told him she didn’t have much experience. Rey had flirted, manipulated, she’d even gone back with a few guys, or just out of sight… But Rey was a criminal. Bad to the bone. And she carried tools to aid her. She usually preferred to slip a sleeping pill, or use a cloth soaked in chloroform. She never went all the way for business.

This was different. She could have knocked Solo out… but she hadn’t. And by the gods had it been worth it. She had never experienced anything like that. Now she understood why people got so worked up about it.

She pulled her clothes back on and smiled to herself as she looked at Ben Solo’s naked form, slumbering in his bed, bare back showing, ass peeking out from under the sheet. She’d have him again if the opportunity arose. He’d made her cum too. Multiple times. And he’d stretched her so well…

Sighing she headed out the bedroom and back down the stairs, grabbing the keys to the convertible she’d driven there. She had a feeling he wouldn’t miss it. Climbing back into the vehicle, she drove it to the drop point before walking back home.

“You’re late back Rey.” Finn commented as she waltzed in.

“Well I was stealing you a car.”

“It’s nearly four am.” Finn pointed out as he got a glass of water. He was wearing light grey sleep pants and a blue t-shirt.

“I was stealing you a car.” Rey said, grinning wildly, jumping up on the counter, snatching his water and downing it before holding it out for a refill. Finn rolled his eyes.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“A huge dick.”

Finn choked on the water he’d just poured, and Rey took the chance to steal it and drink it herself.

“I’m sorry, what?” He spluttered.

“A huge dick. Like a really big one. Stretched me really nicely.” Rey emphasised the ‘really’, dragging it out.

“Yeah I heard that, I don’t need details. You fucked a guy?”

“Yup. Or let him fuck me. It was actually incredible. He’s very good. Knows exactly what he’s doing. I’ve never cum so much in my life.”

Finn choked on air again.

“Why…?”

“Well he won the races and got the car I needed. So I went back with him, let him fuck me and then snuck out when he was asleep and stole the car.”

“I thought you usually just knocked guys out and didn’t even touch them.”

“Yeah… But this one I wanted to fuck.”

Finn dragged a palm down his face. Rey was certainly a piece of work.

“So what, you fucked him until he passed out? You slip him one of your little sleeping pills?”

“Nah, just let him exhaust himself. Let me tell you, he does not tire easily. After we finished the first time he was ready to go a minute later. Think we went three, no four times.”

“Jesus…”

“Then I just let him fall asleep and left. Now, I’m going to go shower because I’m covered in cum.”

“Oh gross… too much information!” Finn groaned and Rey laughed as she made her way to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who skipped smut, basically its just smut. Rey is pretty inexperienced having only had one sexual encounter before, Ben shows her a good time.
> 
> I know I said slow burn... but the relationship itself is. Just not the smut.  
> Until next time folks!  
> Kudos are cool, comments are fuel!  
> Tumblr - Reylo-of-light  
> Thanks to @MissHarper for her encouragement with this one and my ever loving boyfriend who helped me create the entire story.


	3. Chapter three - Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of insight into Ben's thoughts. And Rey's.  
> What happens when Ben meets a charming sexy barmaid at the local bar? What happens when Poe Dameron joins them and gets a little competitive for her attention?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting around to updating. Hope this chapter is ok. I know every stage of this fic, but it's writing it! Filling it out!  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Shout out to my boyfriend Reylo-in-the-dark on Tumblr for all his encouragement and help in coming up with this story.

**Chapter three – Competition**

Ben all but threw the table across the room. He did shove it hard enough that it almost toppled and sent everything flying.

It had been over a week and he was no closer to figuring out who the minx in black had been that stole his grandfather’s ring.

He’d woken up the other day, sated after a great night with the pretty little starter girl, only to find her gone and his won car. Ben hadn’t cared. It had been a great night and the car meant nothing to him. No, the only disappointment was not getting her name or details to go for another round.

But the minx from the gala… She’d stolen something far more valuable.

The watch he didn’t care about. He had dozens. Even his car, he could have replaced – though he didn’t need to – just got it towed and paid for more fuel after the minx abandoned it on the highway.

But that ring. That had belonged to his grandfather Anakin and Ben treasured it. Plus, his mother had fumed when she heard he’d lost it.

Ben was furious and frustrated. His father did not help matters, laughing every time Ben bought up any of it, stating through fits of laughter _“you can never trust a pretty girl son. I thought I taught you that? You’ve been duped by a pretty face!”_

Ben was a smuggler by trade. He knew the seedy underworld that was really on the surface of this dammed city. He had contacts. He could find anything. Anyone.

Except her.

She was a ghost. A no one.

And none of his contacts had seen a ring with a description matching his grandfather’s on the market.

Ben groaned again, resting his elbows on the counter and tugging at his long dark hair.

How?

How could this little vixen outsmart him? She played him, vanished into the night and left no trace.

Ben had looked!

His car was clean of prints. Not that he trusted the police, they were all corrupt, another lesson courtesy of Han and experience. Ben had a guy who had done checks himself. She left no trace. The vixen was clever. Professional.

And Ben, Ben had been a goddamned idiot.

He glanced back at the mess he’d made in his frustration and, with a sigh, began to gather it back up.

What baffled him most, was the fact that she’d not pawned the ring yet.                

Other pieces he’d seen at the gala, including his watch, had begun to appear on the seedy markets. Why hadn’t the ring? It was certainly worth a pretty penny.

Maybe she realised the significance of it. Perhaps she would not risk pawning it, but then, why had she not just dumped it somewhere? To ensure it wouldn’t be found in her possession?

It confused him.

He knew others had been robbed at the event, many had gone to the police… others dared not risk it.

Ben would never go to the police. Corrupt bastards. And bitches. Plus, Poe Dameron was an officer and he and Ben… well… Ben did not get on with Poe.

Poe would turn a blind eye to some illegal activity, when it suited him. He had caught Ben smuggling things on occasion and would cost Ben his job. Either taking the goods for himself but ignoring the illegal activity, or by taking Ben in and confiscating the goods.

Not to mention, Poe had once been the golden boy in his own mother’s eyes. Even Han had liked him, until he began police academy. Then Han and Ben had sniggered and gone on with smuggling together.

All in all, Ben and Poe didn’t much like each other and never missed an opportunity to piss off or inconvenience the other.

Sometimes Ben liked to taunt Poe by smuggling out goods the force was about to bust. He’d always leave a little message for Poe. Usually a spray-painted middle finger or something equally tasteful.

It was how it went.

So, Ben had no intentions of going to the cops.

He did, however, keep his ear to the ground, listening for any intel on who might have stolen things. He had heard that a few suspects had been pulled in, but with no proof, and every victim identifying a different girl in the line-up, it seemed the police were no closer to finding this girl than Ben was.

How was he going to find a girl who disappeared like smoke?

He kept trying to focus on the little he knew about her. Not that it was much. She had clearly been plaguing his mind lately though – every girl he took an interest in seemed to follow a common theme. Small, lithe, small breasts, brown hair… Different to his usual preference for a larger rack and blondes.

The trouble was… now he couldn’t get a clear image in his mind of her face that night. It blurred with that of the other girls. Ben was going slowly mad.

_“A woman can change her face like that. You’ll never work out who she was. Tomorrow she’ll be a new woman.”_

His father’s voice reminded him, making him grumble irritably and drag himself to one of his many liquor cabinets. He needed a strong drink.

He had to find that woman. He had to get his grandfather’s ring back.

To prevent his murder at his mother’s hands if nothing else.

It’s like his father always said, the most dangerous creature in any place is a woman. And an angry woman is even worse.

Ben poured and downed a glass of aged whisky. He needed to go back to the start and try find some new lead. He had to find her. And he would.

 

Rey had been laughing her ass off since Poe Dameron pulled her into the station the other day. Reports of stolen items from the gala were pouring in, and she was his number one suspect.

Rey was clever than Dameron though. She always made sure items could never be tied back to her. She had earned loyalties from those who pawned her items. Enough to keep their silence. She hid her items well. And although Poe had insisted, to his captain, that he had seen Rey there, no one could identify her as the girl they’d seen.

Rey had flashed Poe a grin as she left the station, with Captain Holdo apologising for Poe harassing her yet again. She’d simply accepted the apology stating that it was not Holdo’s fault that Dameron was obsessed and desperate for her attention.

Rey was still laughing as she counted up the cash she’d earned from her most recent sales.

Dameron was always trying to catch her for something. On a few select occasions, he had come close. But Rey was like smoke. You couldn’t catch her. You couldn’t hold her. Every time anyone tried, she just slipped through their fingers.

She knew it infuriated him. He only half wanted to catch her anyway. It wasn’t catching her and putting her behind bars that he was interested in. No. He didn’t want to put her away for her crimes. He wanted to catch her, back her up into a corner and offer to turn a blind eye for a favour. A sexual favour.

Rey was not inclined to be cornered and manipulated.

Rey did the cornering and manipulating.

Poe was infatuated with her. Had been for a long time. Years even.

Now men ogling her she was used to. Men trying to grab and touch, that too. But Dameron was the only one with a persistent obsession. He never seemed to give up trying to get into her pants.

Rey was definitely not interested.

Ben Solo on the other hand… Now he was a much more appealing candidate. Three times now he’d been drawn to her, sleeping with her on the third occasion. Not that he knew he’d been attracted to the same girl each time.

He’d been a good fuck.

Rey had very little experience. She didn’t even remember the guy who had fumbled with taking her virginity and failed to get it all the way in. Solo though… he left a very distinct memory. Her body still tingled and began to drip at the thought.

She picked up the ring on the twine she had stolen from him and toyed with it.

Her little trophy. No longer just of robbing him and getting a great kiss from him. Now it was a trophy of her conquest. The one man she had truly fucked. She wasn’t even sure her first counted. So Ben would count. He had set a high bar though.

She admired the piece of jewellery before stashing it away again, a smile on her face.

She had a feeling she would cross paths with Ben Solo again. And she very much looked forward to the outcome.

 

The bar was rammed, beers were flowing, chips were being crunched and voices got louder. Rey closed the register and turned back to the busy bar to take the next order.

This was her ‘honest’ job. Bar work. Not that anything in this city was honest or innocent. But Rey liked this job. She could make good drinks, even better tips, and the food wasn’t bad. In another life, maybe she’d have opened a place like this herself.

“Alright boys, who’s next?” She called, hands on her hips and a grin on her face. She was wearing a cropped tank top emblazoned with the ‘Galaxy Wars’ logo and a pair of tiny sports shorts with a smaller version of the logo on the leg. She completed her look with thigh high back socks with three white stripes at the top. It drove the men wild, but they could only look, never touch. Plus, tonight was game night – ice hockey – and the bar was packed with fans.

“Another beer for me and Chewie would ya sunshine!” Came the loud voice of Han Solo. Rey couldn’t help a grin.

He came here pretty often but Rey didn’t usually see him. Only lately had she picked up additional shifts meaning she was now his regular barmaid when he was visiting.

Rey poured another two pints and handed them over to the smuggling pair. He had the same charming smile as his son, Rey could see why he’d taken Leia Organa’s fancy back in the day.

“Here you go lads. Enjoy.”

“Cheers sunshine. Looks set to be a great game. Hoth are a strong team.” Han commented.

“Yeah but the foxes ain’t so bad themselves. They’ve been the dark horse this season.” Rey replied as she poured more drinks for eager patrons, most of whom were staring at her cleavage, exposed by a tear in the neck of her tank.

“Crait have been playing well but I guess we’ll see what happens tonight!” Han raised his pint at her as his eyes moved towards the door. “Ben! Glad you came son! Get over here. Sunshine, how about a pint for my boy?”

“Hmmm… Is he as charming as you are Han?” Rey teased him with her best dazzling smile, knowing full well, he was.

“Ah, he’s not quite his old man but he’s not too bad!”

“Pretty sure he’s better.” Ben’s rich voice rang out sending a spark over Rey’s skin as he joined his father. He gave her a half smile as he took a seat.

“I dunno about that Benny boy. Maybe someday.”

Rey just laughed and poured him a drink.

“There we go, a pint for Han’s charming son.” She winked at him as she set it down, another spark running over her skin as his eyes raked over her body.

 

Ben dragged his gaze over her lithe form. What was going on with him lately? Brunettes with small chests didn’t usually do it for him. But ever since _her_ – as he now referred to the gala minx as – Ben seemed to have developed a taste for them.

And this little delight was no exception.

She was probably about average height, leaning towards tall, but she would still look tiny next to him. Her hair was chestnut brown and pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head. Hazel eyes sparkled with the promise of danger, light freckles kissing her nose and cheeks. Although her chest was smaller than Ben’s usual companions, she’d clearly pushed it up with a bra and it looked utterly delectable. And those legs… Oh boy. Such lovely long legs! Were those tattoos on her thighs?

Ben couldn’t help watching her as she turned to deal with other customers. There were tattoos on each of her thighs. Dainty flowers on each. It seemed to contrast deliciously with her spunky attitude and the sporty sexy get up.

He spotted another tattoo at the base of her neck. Barbed wire. Less innocent but still oddly dainty, the trail of uncoiled barbed wire trailing down beneath her top, maybe down her spine? Ben wanted to find out. And see if she was hiding any more ink on that golden body.

There was not long until the game began, and the bar only seemed to get busier. To Ben’s absolute horror, a familiar voice called out his name suddenly.

“Solo! Junior…” They added when Han turned to the source of the noise as well. “What are you doing here Benny boy?” Poe Dameron laughed loudly, plonking himself down beside Ben and wrapping an arm around Ben’s shoulders, or at least, around one since Ben was so broad.

“I came to watch the game and drink.” He mumbled, hoping Poe would simply bugger off.

“Well same here. One pint barmaid… Rey! Toots!” He exclaimed suddenly and Ben turned back to the pretty barmaid.

“Oh joy. Evening Dameron.” She said in a dry tone, eyes rolling as she wiped a glass. She sounded about as happy as Ben to see Poe.

“Now now sugar…” Poe flashed her a grin. “I’m a customer. Be a little friendlier!”

The barmaid – Rey – plastered a smile on her face and used a falsely sweet voice.

“What can I get for you Poe?”

“That’s better. I’ll take a tall glass of you and also a pint, sweet cheeks.” He said, flicking a finger in her direction. Rey rolled her eyes again and turned to get another glass.

Ben shrugged Poe’s arm off his shoulder and tried to avoid making conversation with Dameron.

“You opening a tab or paying now?” Rey demanded of him. Ben smirked into his beer.

“Calm down sugar tits. I’ll open a tab. But there’s a big tip for you if you take my big tip…”

“Oh, gross Dameron!” Rey exclaimed, and Ben turned to look at Dameron with a look of utter disgust.

“Honestly Dameron, is that the best you can do?” She spat out, slamming his drink down in front of him. “I deserve twice the pay for putting up with your comments.”

Ben privately agreed.

“Just playing with you sugar. How is my favourite little criminal doing?”

Ben’s ears pricked up. Criminal? She certainly looked like she might have an edge to her, but criminal?

“Give it a rest Dameron. Just because you’re obsessed and desperate, you don’t have to try and pin me for every little crime that happens in this town.”

“I don’t. Just when I know you’re guilty.”

“This little ray of sunshine?” Han butt in suddenly. “This sweet little thing is no criminal! Look at her, sassy yes, capable of taking care of herself I’m sure, but no criminal. You’re just sunshine and sweetness right Rey?”

Rey flashed his father a beautiful smile that screamed anything but innocence. Mischievous and playful. Ben was pretty sure she was what his parents warned him about when they said not to play with fire.

“That’s right, Han. Just sunshine and sweetness. With a helping of sass.”

Ben chuckled softly into his beer as Chewie rolled his eyes. Chewie seemed to think like him – Rey was sunshine alright… burning hot fiery sun that would burn you if you weren’t careful.

“I’ll get you one of these days sugar tits. Then you’ll be singing a different tune. Begging to suck my…”

“Oh, go fuck yourself, Dameron. You’re far too fond of yourself.”

“Why don’t you…”

“Give it a rest, Dameron, the lady clearly has standards. She’s just here to work, leave her alone.” Ben cut in. He was fed up of Dameron being inappropriate.

Rey’s eyes flicked to him, trying to get a read. Ben just continued to drink his beer.

“Yeah, she does have standards. That’s why she’d go home with me and not you.” Poe said confidently, taking a drink himself.

“Actually, I would rather fuck Benny boy here.” Rey informed them casually, causing both men to choke on their beers and spit it out.

Han patted Ben’s back and Rey grinned, laughing as she walked away to serve more lewd men.

 

The game was action packed, Rey would shout loudly at the screen with the rest of them, effing and cursing when she saw something she didn’t like. It was oddly attractive on her.

At half time, Rey declared it was time for shots.

“Body shots?!” Poe asked excitedly. Rey just rolled her eyes, electing to ignore him. Ben thought that was probably wisest.

She did though, grab a bottle and climb onto the bar.

“Alright boys! Who wants a shot?!”

Ben was slightly unnerved watching as his father and Chewie tipped their heads back as Rey poured clear liquid into their mouths.

Poe kept coming back for more, taunting Ben, goading him.

“What’s the matter, Solo? You can’t handle it?”

Ben glared at him. He could more than handle Poe. He could definitely outdrink him.

“Hit me up sweetheart.” He instructed Rey, looking at Poe, accepting the challenge as he tipped his head back and drank.

She poured for a while, making up for the shots Poe had done, finally moving the bottle away and cheering as Ben wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

A couple more shots for Poe as he tried to prove he could handle it. Rey raised an eyebrow at Ben along with the bottle, the silent question of whether he was still game.

“Lie back on the bar, doll.”

Rey grinned at him and lay back, pulling up her tank top to expose her belly button, pouring the shot into there.

Poe’s jaw dropped and Rey laughed as Ben lent over her, his lips meeting the soft skin of her stomach as he took the shot from her body.

There was more cheering as Rey swung back to sitting and poured yet more booze into his mouth laughing.

As they all prepared for the second half of the game, Ben could not help giving Poe a smug smile, watching as he begged Rey for a body shot that she refused to give.

 

Crait won. As Rey had suspected they would. She poured more drinks as the crowds celebrated or groaned at the result.

On her right, Poe and Ben were drinking, the air a little tense. Rey had quickly figured out that the two men did not get on very well.

They had been pretty competitive with the shots. And with getting her attention. Although Ben would always win in that department. He was far more attractive and interesting than Poe.

Plus, she knew he was worth a little more attention. Ben had proven to be worth a visit to the bedroom.

They were arguing about something again. Poe’s eyes were looking a little glazed but he was still very much aware of what he was doing. Ben didn’t look particularly affected by the volume of booze he had consumed. Benefit of being a giant she supposed.

“You’d do me wouldn’t you Rey?” Poe asked, waving his empty glass at her. Rey rolled her eyes at him.

“No. I have told you before Poe. Not if you were the last man on earth.”

“There. Told you, Dameron. The girl has taste.” Ben smirked. “Another please, doll.”

Rey poured Ben another pint.

“So, Ben. You’re a smuggler like your Dad?” She asked, batting eyelashes and shooting him a smile. It was the first time she was interacting with Ben as herself, without ulterior motive.

“Yeah but he’s half as good. Caught you a few times haven’t I, Ben? Guess I’m just the better man. At least I have a proper job. Honourable and all that. Good money… I can support myself…”

Poe waved an airy hand, clearly thinking he was making himself sound more appealing. Bigging himself up, trying to be impressive.

“Hardly, Dameron. Half the times you caught me, you then took the product for yourself. Blackmailing me. Hardly honourable.” Ben spoke in a soft, unimpressed tone, not raising his eyes from his glass.

“Not great getting caught though, Ben.” Rey pointed out.

“I’ll take that, but he makes it sound like he’s caught me hundreds of times. He has not. And I’ve smuggled stuff out from under his nose on plenty of occasions too. Not only is he a dirty cop, he’s a pretty shit one too.”

Ben’s gaze still didn’t leave the amber liquid in his glass.

“I’m only a dirty cop for you sugar tits. In the bedroom.” Poe suggested, winking at her.

“Give it a rest, Dameron. I don’t like cops. What about you, Ben?”

“Not in the slightest.” He grumbled.

Poe frowned, clearly trying to think of a way to seem better than Ben. It was like watching a child try think of an answer to a simple math problem. It was laughable.

“Well… I’m still better than Solo. In every way.”

Ben scoffed into his drink and Rey snorted as she wiped up a spillage.

“You are not better than I am, Dameron.”

“I’m with Ben. I really do not believe you’re better than him in anyway.”

Rey had to fight a smile at the look of frustration on Poe’s face. She turned her attention back to Ben.

“So, what do you do for fun?”

Ben shrugged.

“Not much really. Race cars sometimes. Watch games with my dad. We used to play ice hockey when I was younger during the winter.”

“Can you still skate?” She asked him, curious as to how such a behemoth of a man would move around on the ice. She could imagine his size would make him a formidable opponent.

“Yeah. Not that I do much anymore. Don’t think it’s a skill you lose.”

“I can skate too!” Poe desperately tried to but in, clearly scrambling for any opportunity to interact with Rey and show off. It was annoying, really.

“No one asked you, Poe.” Rey snapped. He was really grating on her.

“But I…”

“Shut up, Poe. The lady didn’t ask you. Besides, even if you can skate, I could take you easily.”

Rey’s ears perked up. A challenge? Another one? Oh, this was promising.

“You could not, Solo! I could outskate you any day!”

“Can you play ice hockey too, Poe?”

Both men turned to her, surprised she was addressing Poe.

“Yeah… I mean, I’ve not really done much… but how hard can it be? I could beat Ben anyday.”

“So, prove it. You and Ben. Ice hockey at the arena.” Rey suggested with a casual shrug.

“I don’t need to prove…” Poe began.

“I’ll give the winner a prize.”

“What kind of prize?” Both asked, instantly. Rey grinned, a twinkle of trouble in her eyes.

“Well… Depends on how good you play. But let’s just say, at the very least, winner gets a kiss. Maybe more.” She winked.

She turned away, making sure she could just see them in her peripheral vision. They looked at each other, their expressions were easy to read. Poe desperately wanted to win, but he could see Ben was not going to be an easy opponent and was obviously afraid to be humiliated. Ben, Ben was probably confident he could win, but Rey suspected he didn’t want to appear too keen to win her prize. Her affections.

She smirked.

Men were too easy.

“So, boys?”

“Well I’m not about to back down. The lady issued a challenge and I’ll not shy away.” Ben informed her, shrugging casually, trying to remain cool and composed. Rey fought off another smirk.

“Well I’m game too! I’m going to win that prize!”

“Well we will have to see, won’t we?” Rey shrugged herself, flashing Ben a smile. A smile crept onto his features at that. She suspected he was very aware that she was very much hoping he won.

A time and date were set, and the rest of the night passed without too much drama, save for the occasional drinking contest between the two (Ben won, Rey kissed him hard, Poe cried. Actually cried. Worth it.)

Rey was definitely looking forward to the competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed the less than friendly competition. I'm hoping to get started on the next chapter soon. It should kick start the more serious bits of this story. We'll meet Rey's former guardian and see exactly what bad girl Rey gets up to on a job.  
> And yes... Ben is a little oblivious. He has never met a woman like Rey before. He was not prepared.


	4. Chapter 4 - Play with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey encounters an old 'friend' and gets herself a new 'assignment' that will have her playing a dangerous game with her favourite adversary. Finn is worried Rey is playing with Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Life has been really stressful and honestly, I just couldn't get the motivation to write. I hope I can do better.  
> Warning, this chapter contains smut. If you want to skip it, stop reading at 'it was almost too easy' and start again at 'thanks for last night daddy' Yes there is also a daddy issue daddy kink here.

**Chapter four – Play with Fire**

Bright sunshine bought with it, glorious heat, the edge taken off by a gentle summers breeze that blew through Rey’s hair. She smiled brightly up at the crystal-clear blue skies. Her favourite kind of day.

She wore tight-fitted denim shorts with rips on the thighs and an azure blue crop top today. She paired it with beaten up ankle boots.

Rey loved hot summer days, strolling through the local park enjoying the sights and sounds, even the smells. They’d cut the grass today, it smelt fresh. And the addicts hadn’t had a chance to filthy and contaminate it yet.

What began as a relaxing walk, did not remain so. Rey quickly became aware that she was being followed. She knew who it was, it forced a groan out of her. They had never been clever or very good at stealth. She only allowed it to carry on for a moment before she turned and pulled her stalker behind a tree, shoving them against it hard causing them to grunt.

“Teedo!” She snarled, pressing her elbow into his throat.

He was not a tall or strong man. He stood a couple of inches shorter than her and he was skinny and weak. Always had been.

He choked on his words, his face startled at having been caught so quickly and easily. Rey rolled her eyes and dropped him. Teedo slid down the tree, clutching at his throat as if she’d truly hurt him. As if.

Rey rolled her eyes again. Teedo dragged himself back up the tree. Rey folded her arms and glared at the welp of a man leaning against the tree.

“What do you want? Or more aptly, what does Plutt want?”

Teedo shifted awkwardly.

“Plutt had some product… and well…”

“You fucked up didn’t you? Never were any good.”

“I didn’t fuck up!”

“If he’s coming to me then he’s out of options. He needs me because you aren’t good enough.”

“Alright… I may have made a tiny mistake…”

“A huge one then.”

“Plutt had some product and my mistake means it’s lost… He needs your help.”

“So he sent you to find me.”

“He wants…”

“Where is he? I’m not talking through you. I’ll talk to him.”

Teedo huffed. Rey did not much care.

“Plutt, Teedo. Take me there. Now.”

Reluctantly, Teedo agreed.

 

The doors flew open to the run-down old warehouse. A fat blob of a man looked up from the seat he was sprawled in.

“If it isn’t my favourite little scavenger! Rey girl!” He bellowed, a smile on his face promising trouble. He wanted something. Rey knew that. He needed her skills.

“Cut straight to it, Plutt. I’m not here to catch up. What’s the product, what happened, what do you need me for and how much am I getting?”

Rey knew this game. Knew it well. She’d been in it for nearly fifteen years after all. Rey was the best in the business.

“Straight down to business. I like that. You always were…”

“Plutt!” She snapped. She cared not for small talk or his attempts at flattery.

“Alright, alright…” He put up his hands, still grinning. “This idiot…” He gestured to Teedo. “Lost my stash of drugs. Heroin.”

Rey shot Teedo a look. Trust him to lose Plutt’s drugs.

“How much.”

“Enough to fill my truck. Should be eight crates full.”

“I want pay for this. It’s not a favour out of the goodness of my heart. You know me, I don’t have any.” She folded her arms.

Plutt offered her a grin.

“I suppose I could give you ten percent…”

“Twenty, Plutt. Don’t try and cheap me.”

“Maybe I could do fifteen…”

“Twenty, Plutt. Or no deal.”

“Alright… twist my arm. Just do the job. There’s a guy you’ll need to talk to if you want to find out where my product is.”

“Who do I need to see and where do I find him?”

Plutt’s grin grew wider.

“His name is Byron Richards. This is the location. Wear something skimpy. He’s an ass man.”

Rey scowled, snatched the scrap of paper and stormed out.

 

***

Sporting her tiniest and tightest of booty shorts, Rey strode into the grungy bar. It was quieter than a lot of the other places she’d had to go to. The kind of place low-lifes needing to stay out of sight came.

She hated it.

It was dank, dark, lifeless and it stank. Not just of bad alcohol, but she was sure she could smell sewage and something decaying.

Only a few men were in the place. One at the pool table, one behind the bar and two in a booth.

They all looked at her when she walked in.

She rolled her eyes.

Straight to business.

“I’m looking for Byron Richards.”

“What you want him for?” The man playing pool asked, eyeing her up, interested in her body but clearly mistrustful.

 _With good reason_ Rey thought to herself.

“He’s got information that I need.”

“That so? And what are you offering in exchange for information?”

She flashed him a grin.

“I’m no fool. I know what men want. Now, Byron…” He flinched at the mention of his name. “Shall we head out back, if you give me what I want, I’ll repay the favour.”

He was still looking at her, scrutinising her, trying to work out whether to say yes.

Rey rolled her eyes again. Turned towards the door as if to leave, making sure he could see her ass.

“Listen here Byron. I’ve got a job to do. You have what I need. Give me the information I want, and I’ll make it worth your while. Or you can refuse, and things get much uglier than me from here.”

His eyes dragged down her body and he nodded.

“Alright hotness. Let’s go out back. I want my payment even if you don’t like your information.”

She was going to get an ache in her eyeballs if she rolled them any more but she followed, entering the back room first and checking she had what she needed in her bag.

He went to put his slimy hands on her but she slapped them away.

“Uh-uh. You give me what I want first. If it looks reliable, then I give you what you want.”

He growled in frustration but yielded.

Men. So easy. Especially older men like Byron, past their prime, without looks or prospects, desperate for a lay with a young hot thing.

“What do you want?”

“A cash of drugs have gone missing. Eight crates of heroin. I want to know who has it.”

He ran a thick hand through the matted grease of his balding head.

“Not someone you want to play with sugar.”

Rey folded her arms. There wasn’t really anyone in this town she was afraid to cross paths with.

“The name.”

“I’m a much nicer deal, he’s bad news. Dangerous.”

“The. Name. Byron.”

“You sure sugar? Bet I could fix you up…”

“I can handle any man in this god forsaken town, Byron. Now give me the damn name or I walk.”

“Ben Solo.”

 

Rey left the grimy bar out the back exit with a smile on her face.

Byron was passed out unconscious on the table.

Rey tucked the cloth back into her bag. Chloroform always worked. She simply climbed on top, made a bit of a show, rubbed against him a bit, then crushed the cloth to his face and let him wake up either thinking he’d had a good time or very pissed.

It didn’t matter to Rey either way. He didn’t know who she was. They never did.

More importantly, she had what she needed.

This cursed town just loved to throw her into Ben Solo’s path didn’t it?

Still, at least he was an opponent Rey enjoyed.

The problem though… he’d seen her plenty now, and as herself. Rey was going to need to step up her game for this round.

That though, just screamed like an exciting new challenge to Rey and where one Ben Solo was concerned, Rey very much enjoyed meeting the challenge.

 

***

Temporary extensions and blonde streaks secured, pretty pink make up applied, hot pink short, tight bodycon dress on… Rey flashed a grin to the mirror.

Finn shook his head, arms folded behind her.

“This is a bad idea, Rey.”

Rey rolled her eyes, pinning her hair up with a clip into a wavy mess tumbling down the back of her neck.

“You have told me at least a dozen and one times, Finn.”

She applied a fresh coat of hot pink lipstick and put it the lenses to change up her eye colour.

“Plutt is bad news. You got out from that mess…”

“Yeah and now I’m gonna make some money off the old blobfish.”

“Stealing from Solo! AGAIN!”

“Oh cool your tits, Finn. I can handle Solo.”

“That’s what worries me! I swear you enjoy messing with him!”

She couldn’t help but grin. She really did.

“It isn’t funny, Rey! He’s a smuggler by nature, he’s dangerous in his own right…”

“And I’m worse Finn. I’m a thief, a crook, a scoundrel at best. Manipulator, flirt, coercer. I’m a drug runner, buyer and user, to an extent. And I have caused more than my fair share of bodily harm to numerous people.”

“He’s looking for the ring, Rey! For you!”

She paused, glancing up at his panicked face. So, Ben was looking for grandpa’s old ring huh? Well tough it was hers now.

“He’s been making enquiries everywhere for the ring, even in the seedy underworld, people talk.”

“Lucky I’m not fencing it then isn’t it?”

“He’s not an idiot, Rey! You fenced other stuff from that night too! Between that and you constantly going after him again, he’s eventually going to work it out!”

Finn looked pretty distressed and flustered. Rey stood, strode over to him, a good few inches taller than him in her heels, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Alright Finners. After tonight, I promise, I’ll back off Solo for a while ok?”

“You promise?”

“Sure… Oh… scratch that… After his little contest against Poe.”

She grinned and Finn moaned and tried to hit his head on the wall.

“NO! Too dangerous Rey!” He’s going to start to notice…”

“Listen here Finley.”

Her voice was deadly calm and serious.

“I took you in. I helped you out. I still do. You help me out, you fence goods, apply the make up that hides my tats when I can’t reach, get jobs… But do not forget who really has the power here. My place, my life, my rules. If you don’t like it, either shut up and don’t watch or get out. You know where the door is.”

Finn shifted uncomfortably. He knew how much he owed Rey. The dark goddess had found him lost in Coruscant’s shady south side, beaten and bruised. She’d fought off a low life, dragged him back to hers and given him a job… of sorts anyway.

She terrified and awed him even to this day.

He did not dare to cross her.

His mouth closed, head hung and he fell entirely silent.

“That’s better. Don’t worry Finn… No one has ever caught me yet.”

She grinned again and flicked his nose for good measure, grabbing her stuff and heading out.

“Don’t wait up sugar! I’ll be out late getting mine from Solo!”

Finn groaned and collapsed on the bed as Rey left, cackling.

 

***

 

It was almost too easy. She walked in, looking frustrated and lost, practically crashed into him and proceeded to complain that her Daddy had let her down and bailed on her in a town where she knew no one.

It really was all too easy.

She was the picture of prime prey. Blonde highlights in chestnut brown hair, green eyes that sparkled with innocence and youth, too high heels, too much cleavage in a too tight dress.

She drank the drink he bought her with girlish giggles, saying how mad her Daddy would be if he knew she was drinking. Daddy didn’t like her doing bad things, irresponsible things. Dangerous things.

Oh, he assured her, he was all of the above.

It hadn’t really taken any effort to persuade her to come back to his place.

They’d barely been sat drinking for twenty minutes and she eagerly accepted.

Daddy issues always made for such delightfully easy prey.

And oh, how they squealed, always the dirtiest ones. Anything to rebel against Daddy.

Ben Solo grinned to himself as his pretty little prize moaned under him.

They’d chatted a little at the bar, she giggled a lot. He had assured her he was very bad news, a smuggler, why, he even had a stash of drugs he’d smuggled from a pathetic criminal ready to smuggle on.

She had been such easy prey.

“DADDY!” she screamed, to his utter delight as he slammed his cock into her tight little pussy over and over.

He’d not even bothered undressing her.

Her hair was falling loose and was splayed around his sheets.

Such an innocent little thing, spread open on his bed, begging him to use her.

Ben intended to.

He would take her six ways to Sunday and keep going.

He thrust harder and faster and she arched, screaming and grabbing fistfuls of bedding.

“Oh god, Daddy!”

“That’s it princess, you moan for me. Who’s your Daddy now?” He purred and she trembled at his words.

“You! You are Daddy!”

“Good girl.”

He pushed her thighs up towards her chest and pounded harder until he was sure she could be heard screaming at the other end of the street.

***

She should go… she knew she should.

She had what she needed, and she’d had her fun. More than her fair share…

But for some reason, she couldn’t bring herself to go just yet.

He shifted beside her and she gave in to temptation.

She rubbed her sticky, slick folds against him, loving the groan of pleasure he let out.

She relished in the feeling of him hardening under her ministrations once again.

She felt powerful.

In control.

Even if she was anything but.

“Still wanting more are we, kitten?” Came his sleepy mumble.

She giggled and bit her lip, nodding eagerly, something real Rey would _NEVER_ do.

She could see a hint of his grin before she tasted it as his mouth crashed against hers.

“Then clearly I have not fulfilled my promise to fuck you until you can’t think, speak or walk.” Ben growled into her lips before once more, his thick length penetrated her warmth and Rey let out a cry of pleasure.

Was it really so wrong to enjoy being fucked so fantastically by this god of a man?

Rey couldn’t see how it was so bad… He was fucking incredible!

“Such a pretty little pussy you’ve got, kitten. Always so wet for me.”

It should definitely not be arousing her as much as it was when he said things like that to her.

She whimpered under him, nodding frantically.

“All for you.”

“That’s my good girl.”

He pulled almost entirely out of her, making her cry out desperately at the loss of contact.

“What do good girls do when they’re desperate?”

Rey whimpered and Ben flicked a nipple with his tongue, making her writhe.

“Come on now, kitten. You know what to do if you want something.”

His voice was sin. Low, dangerously soft and inviting. Oh, his voice promised unspoken pleasures and endless torment all at once.

Rey was the most dangerous criminal here, but oh by the stars, was Ben Solo dangerous in his own right.

It was all too easy to see how women got swept up by this rougish charmer. How so many fell under his spell.

She could see so easily how he was so good at smuggling. He was smooth talking, confident and all too charming.

Ben Solo could probably talk his way out of, or into, anything.

And that did include her pants.

She tried to buck her hips with a whimper, desperate for more, needing to get him back inside.

Ben smacked her bare ass, hard.

She cried out.

“Bad girl, kitten. If you want something, you ask for it.”

Rey _never_ imagined a man could make her beg. Never imagined she would ever consider begging. Let alone that she would bloody love it.

“Please!” She cried out in desperation. “Please fuck me!”

“‘please fuck me’ what?”

He was cruel. In a whole other league to herself.

“Please fuck me, daddy!”

She was almost crying now as he teased her nipples with his tongue and her clit with those long fingers.

Another audible smack to her ass cheeks.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it, kitten?”

She didn’t get a chance to answer because he speared her again suddenly and began fucking her at a relentless pace, as hard and fast as he could until she screamed, her nails dragging down his back and her ankles locked around his waist.

 

***

 

_‘Thanks for last night ‘Daddy’! ;-) I had a lot of fun xxx’_

The note was on his bedside table when he woke up, complete with a pink lip print.

Ben just grinned, letting it fall to the floor and collapsing onto his bed, still wiped out after the night with his little kitten.

 

Ben wouldn’t realise until the following morning that the drugs he stole from Plutt were gone.

 

***

 

“Knew I could count on you, Rey girl.”

Rey rolled her eyes and leaned on the wall with her arms folded as Plutt gleefully checked over his drug haul.

His fat jiggled as he moved. It was disgusting.

“Yeah yeah, enough with the flattery. Pay up and then we’re done here. Don’t even think about cheating me out of what you owe. I made sure to have a little insurance if you try.”

Plutt looked up then and she flashed him a nasty grin showing all her teeth.

“What did you do?”

“Pay up and you needn’t find out.”

He snarled but Rey was not intimidated. She simply clicked her teeth disapprovingly.

Plutt was a fat useless blob but he was not entirely stupid. And he knew Rey well enough to know she would make good on any threat.

“Teedo, fetch Rey here her cut.” He spat.

“Knew you were smarter than that, Plutt.”

She took the case from Teedo, checking everything was accounted for.

“Always a pleasure doing business with you… Or not.”

“Watch it Rey girl. You’re playing with fire.” Plutt warned.

Rey turned and grinned at him.

“Plutt, this whole city is playing with fire, and I’m the goddamn flame.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped the smut, to summarise - Ben is having sex with what he believes to be a girl with Daddy issues he met at a party. It's Rey and she well remembers his past suggestion to call him daddy and completely uses the kink against him.  
> She then can't help herself and encourages an additional round of sex out of him during which Ben teases her thoroughly.
> 
> Cannot emphasise enough how much I appreciate anyone who is sticking with this. Every comment motivates and every kudos makes me smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are cool, comments are fuel!  
> I'm on Tumblr if you have anything you want to say in private - Reylo-of-light


End file.
